Take a bath
by boredom-beats
Summary: This is a 2P! Canada and OC that has been floating in my head for a while and this part just came out. Hopefully there will be more developed story line as time goes on. Criticism is welcome


"I'm back!" you yelled to the dark apartment as you blundered in with four paper bags filled with food. "No, don't help me! I've got this!" The room was biting cold, leaving your shivering as you walked.

Stumbling, you dropped all the bags on the dented table before feeling your way to the lights.

Flipping on the lights, you found Mathew sitting on the couch, all the windows open in the December cold. Occasional drifts of snow blew in, dusting the place with snow.

"Fucking Christ Matt!" You said, rushing over to the windows and slamming them down.

He still didn't acknowledge your existence, staring straight ahead.

"What is wrong with you?" You stood right in front of him, shivering in your oversized sweatshirt.

"What?" His unglazed for a moment, glancing up to you. "Get a coat on, your shivering." His said in a monotone.

"God, what is wrong?" You asked again. Reaching down, you grabbed his wrist firmly, pulling at him. This must've hit a nerve because suddenly there was a fist connecting with your jaw, sending you spiraling backwards.

It didn't hurt too much, you were a boxer, receiving injuries like that would just be a baby scratch, but it hurt in your chest, as you laid in the snow, holding your jaw and looking up to him.

"Mattie?"

"Oh shit." He finally pulled out of whatever daze had taken over him and he scrambled over to you. He reached out to touch you, but pulled back at the last second.

Letting go of your jaw, you grabbed his hand and yanked him into a hug.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled into your shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

"Come on, I'll heat you up a bath. You're cold as ice."

It didn't take much prodding and you dragged him into the bathroom where you turned on the hot water. It pounded out into the claw footed tub, drowning out most noises.

"What's wrong?" You asked to Mathew, who sat on the toilet seat as you were perched on the tub ledge.

"I shot a poacher today."

This confused you; he shot poachers, all the time. "And? Saved like six bears."

"He had his little girl with him."

The silence of words was almost as deafening as the water, which was now about halfway full.

"What'd you do with her?"

"Dropped her at a police station. Ya know, I'm wanted again." Not that it mattered much, Mathew had yet to be arrested for the numerous warrants out for his arrest.

"She'll be better off without a dad that does nothing that breaks the law."

"How do you know that?"

You deadpanned, staring straight at him.

"Right, sorry." He muttered, looking down sheepishly. Walking over to him, you tipped up his chin and kissed him lightly, ignoring the throb in your jaw.

"I'll be in bed, warm up, okay?"

He nodded and you let him go, disappearing out the door and down the hallway.

There were technically two rooms, but you and Mathew rarely slept in a different bed. You stopped in your room, changing from your day clothes to a tank top and underwear duo before going to Matthew's room.

It was bigger and matched the design of the cabin unlike your room. The bed was large and had a thick quilt, so heavy it weighed down like his pet Polar did. The polar bear was currently curled up at the foot of the bed, deep asleep, like nothing had just happened. It didn't take long for you to fall asleep. Curled up in a ball, heat was easy to generate in this polar vortex and you were sucked under quickly.

"Mm," you groaned as the bedroom door creaking open pulled you out of sleep.

There were no words spoken as Mathew pulled himself in beside you wrapping his still steaming arms around you.

"Hey Elda," he whispered into your ear.

"What?" You mumbled back.

"Do you really think she is better off?"

Rolling over, you faced him before speaking. "There is no better thing that could've happened to her. She won't be forcibly pulled into the criminal life, so she has a better hope for future. Even if she didn't, a father doesn't have any right to pull a child into anything illegal."

He nodded, a sad smile pulling at his lips.

"Thanks, Elda." He pushed his lips against yours in a kiss before you nuzzled into his chest to slumber.


End file.
